My Life With The Varia!
by Vanessa Celestine Blanchette
Summary: Vanessa Celestine Blanchette, a famous assassin that goes by the name 'Death Rose Valentina', joined the Varia, recommended by the Ninth. She may look cute, frail and delicate looking, but do not cross her. The last one to cross her ended up in the cemetery, and she was going easy on the poor lad. (Sorry, I'm bad with summaries!) BelxOC! Sorry for Bel's OOC-ness!


**Hi~! This will be my second story but I deleted the first one cuz' I'm not satisfied with it! This is a BelxOC! ****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my OC.**

* * *

_At the Varia mansion…_

* * *

Xanxus summoned his guardians over for a meeting regarding an empty slot in the Varia: A Cloud Guardian

"Shark trash, the Ninth said we need a new Cloud guardian…" A heavily intoxicated Xanxus growled at the Rain Guardian of the Varia as he threw an empty wine bottle at him.

"VOI! Stop throwing wine bottles at me!" The long haired swordsman exclaimed.

*Cue Xanxus throwing another wine bottle at the angry shark's head*

"Yay~" Fran said with a monotone while throwing his hands up in the air.

"VOI! Shut up, brat!" Squalo shouted slashing his sword randomly.

"Aw, come on Squ-chan, he's just a kid~!" Lussuria (A/N: The one who I like to call the gay mother) reprimanded like a mother.

"Lussuria-sempai, I'm a 17 year old teenager." The bored Fran explained in his signature monotone.

"Call me Okaa-san~!"

"No."

"Call me Okaa-san!"

"No, you pervert."

"That's not a way to talk to your mother!"

"But you're not my mother."

An argument broke out, blah, blah, blah, until Xanxus shot his X-Guns on the ceiling.

"Shut up, trash! The Ninth already recommended a Cloud guardian and she accepted… we just have to wait for her." Xanxus informed them… Like a boss.

"Ushishishishishi~! 'She'? _'_Her'? That means the new peasant is a girl?" Bel asked as Xanxus simply nodded.

"Oh no, Boss… Bel-sempai will go all perverted on the new girl." Fran explained, still emotionless.

"Die, Froggy!" Bel threw knives at Fran's frog hat.

"Itai~, Bel-sempai!" Fran said as he removed the knives and threw them away.

"If you throw one more knife I'll slice you into pieces!" Bel threatened.

At that moment, Fran stopped throwing the knives… He bent the knives _then_ threw them away.

"Ka-ching~!"

*Cue more arguments.*

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SCUM!" Xanxus yelled, having enough of their arguments.

Silence…

"… So, boss, when is she arriving, hm~?" Lussuria asked with a tint of nervousness in his voice.

"Tomorrow… Here's her file..." Xanxus replied while handing them a black file.

"Ooooohhh~! Let me see~!" Lussuria squealed.

* * *

_Name: Vanessa Celestine Blanchette_

_Alias: Death Rose Valentina_

_Age: 25_

_Birthday: September 18_

_Hair Color: Platinum Blond_

_Eye Color: Violet_

_Weapon(s): Double Scythes [Short Range], Hook Swords [Short Range], Butterfly Swords [Short Range], Flame Cannon [Long Range] and Death Chains [Middle Range]. (A/N: See my profile)_

_Weapon's Abilities: The Chain Scythes takes form of a pole and sprouts blades at the side and it can be injected with flames. The Flame Cannon shoots out the kind of flames injected into it. She uses the Hook Swords for middle ranged attacks and can also be injected with flames. Her Butterfly Swords are used for short range attacks and can also be injected with flames. She Death Chains as an emergency weapon and a middle range weapon. There are spear tips on the end of the chains. She injects Cloud Flames into them so the chains will become longer and longer. _

_Flame: Cloud, Mist, Sun and Storm._

_Ring(s): one A class cloud ring, one of the hell rings, the horn shaped ring (A/N: See my profile), one A class sun ring and one A class storm ring. _

_Box Weapon(s): Cloud Wolf, Mist Butterflies, Sun Fox, Storm Cobra._

_Hobbie(s): Unknown._

_Origin: Half Italian, Half French_

_History: She was once an aristocrat but she killed every one in her family, at the age of 8, for forcing her to do stuff she never wanted to do in the first place, thus, she is now the only one left in the __Blanchette family. She left France and went to Italy, and trained there after killing her family. She became a strong and well-known Assassin at the age of 9. Her alias was 'Death Rose Valentina' because every time she killed someone, she pierces the hearts of her victims with a rose. She never reveal her face to her clients by putting on a hood, therefore only her hair was visible. Anyone of her clients who tried to remove her hood ends up dead. She appears to be extremely intelligent and her IQ is very high. She was also revealed to be a very skilled swordsman (A/N: Or Swordswoman. I really don't know! Ahahaha! Gomen!). Her sword style was Arte Della Spada Doppia. At the age of 15, she was found and adopted by the Ninth while she was injured. She had a temporary amnesia but it seems she recovered all of her memories at the age of 16. She left the Ninth's care and continued her job as an assassin, in which the Ninth agreed to. Despite being adopted by the Ninth, she still hid her face until she trusted the Ninth fully (Which was about 2 days after the Ninth adopted her). ____ Her whereabouts when she was 17-22 were unknown, until she came back to Vongola HQ at the age of 23 and visited the Ninth and has been doing so a lot often._

* * *

"D-Death Rose Valentina?! _The_ Death Rose Valentina?!" Squalo stuttered. Xanxus nodded in response.

"Long haired commander, why are you so surprised?" Fran asked still with his bored tone.

"S-She beat me years ago... She was the first ever to beat me... I-I kept it a secret from everyone a-and I'm surprised she haven't told anyone..." Squalo managed to stutter out and he went to his emo corner of emo-ness.

"Ushishishishi~! I thought Vongola's Rain Guardian beat you first?" Bel teased.

"VOIII! Didn't I tell you I kept it a secret? I can't taint my pride as a swordsman!" Squalo shouted.

"Oh, look~! There's a picture at the back~! Kyaaa~! She's so cute~! When she comes here, I'm going to make her my new daughter~!" Lussuria squealed like a little girl. (A/N: The picture next to the title is Vanessa)

"Ushishishishishi~! Not bad for a peasant~!" Bel said with a tint of interest in his voice.

"Looks like Bel-sempai has a crush..." Fran teased.

"S-Shut up! That's not true! Why will I have a crush on a peasant?!" Bel stammered out while blushing furiously.

"But your face is like a red tomato right now, Bel-sempai." Fran teased some more and Bel blushed harder than the last time.

"D-Die, you un-cute kouhai!" Bel shouted and threw knives at Fran.

"Itai~."

The rest of the night was just like this... Lussuria squealing about Vanessa, Fran teasing Bel, Bel blushing like a mad tomato then throwing knives at Fran, then they all went to sleep...

Luckily for Bel, he got over it when he went to sleep and he managed to control his blushing even while thinking of her.

* * *

_The next day…_

* * *

Vanessa's POV:

"Oooh~! I'm here!" I squealed in excitement as I gaze upon the huge mansion and stepped on the breaks of my car, not just any car, a BMW i8 concept sports car (A/N: See my profile)! I pulled over in front of the mansion where the Varia were waiting. I opened the door to my car and stepped out (elegantly, mind that.) of the car and introduced myself.

"Hi~! I'm Vanessa Celestine Blanchette!" I flashed my cutest, most innocent smile at them.

"Your so cute~! From now one you're my daughter, kay? I'm Lussuria! But you can call me Okaa-san or Nee-san!" Lussuria squealed as he ran over to hug me.

"U-Um... C-Can't breathe... N-Need air...!" I managed to say, and I was freed from Lussuria's death hug.

"Sorry~! Anyways, I'll introduce you to every one, kay~?" Lussuria offered.

"Sure!" I said. I think he's nice! I just have to escape his death hugs!

"This is Fran~!"

"Nice to meet you, Vanessa-sempai..." Fran said in his usual monotone the looked directly at a guy with a tiara.

"Stop staring, Froggy!" Tiara-guy commanded and Fran looked back at me.

"Nice to meet you to, but, why sempai?" I asked.

"Because your older than me..." Fran explained.

_Stare..._

"... Are we having a staring contest?" I asked.

"... Yes." He said.

"VOI! We don't have time for stupid staring contests!" Squalo said.

"Ah! Squalo-san! It's been a while~!" I exclaimed.

"Tch." Was his only reply.

"Eh? Are you still sulking about losing to me in a sword fight?" I teasingly asked.

"VVVVOOOOIII-" Squalo screamed out loud but was interrupted by Xanxus.

"Shut up, scum." He glared at Squalo, who immediately shut up.

"Um, lets continue~! Since you already know Squ-chan, this is Belphegor, but you can call him Bel~!" Lussuria said as he introduced me to him

"Ushishishishishi~! Hey, peasant~!" He said with a slightly visible tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Peasant? I'll have you know I'm an aristocrat...! But I killed my whole family~!" I giggled... creepily... With matching dark aura~!

"S-Snap out of it! Vanessa-chan!" Lussuria slapped me.

"...Thanks... I needed that..." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, now that is Leviathan, Levi for short! He's the boss' right hand man!" Lussuria pointed to Levi.

I stared at him with a bored look before saying "Are you a hobo?"

"You bitch!" Levi shouted and threw am umbrella at me... Really? A FUCKING UMBRELLA?!

"Trash, don't you dare hurt my little sister." Xanxus warned and Levi stopped in his tracks and sulked in the corner murmuring 'I'm sorry boss'... I sweatdropped.

"VOI! What do you mean little sister?!" Squalo shouted.

"Didn't you read my file? The Ninth adopted me, remember? So, technically, Xanxus-nii is my big brother!" I explained to the now shocked Squalo.

"Now you know every one, let's go inside~!" Lussuria suggested.

"But, where will I park my car?" I asked while pointing to mah baby.

"Oh, I'll do it for you~! In the meantime, Bel-chan, Fran-chan, will show you around the mansion~?" Lussuria giggled.

"Ushishishishishi~! Why does the prince have to babysit the new peasant?" Bel asked.

"Bel-sempai, we're leaving without you~." Fran monotonously said while I hug him tightly from the back like a little girl with a frog plushie. Leaving everyone except Fran starring at me.

"What? He sooooo cute! I now dub him my new little brother~!" I announced.

"Does that mean Boss is also my big brother?" Fran asked with a bored tone.

_Silence..._

"Less talk, more showing me around the house! C'mon, Bel-kun~!" I happily said while still give Fran my version of a death hug.

"Fine!" Bel sighed.

"Here are the keys, Luss-nee!" I said while throwing him the keys.

"See you later, Vanessa-chan~! Bel-chan, don't throw knives at her~!" Lussuria said as he drove off to the parking lot somewhere.

I looked at Bel who just shrugged.

Then we went inside the Varia mansion.

* * *

**Kokoro: Ahahaha! I'm sorry for making Bel so OOC! I just can't help it!**

**Fran: That just shows how much Bel-sempai likes Vanessa-sempai.**

**Bel: Die, Froggy! *Cue knife on Fran's hat.***

**Fran: Itai~.**

**Vanessa: Kokoro-san, are they always like that?**

**Kokoro: Always, Vanessa. ALWAYS.**

**Vanessa: *sweatdrop***

**Kokoro: Oh, and I made Vanessa seem all innocent but inside, she's a demon. Don't worry, next chapter, she'll be insane!**

**Vanessa: *evil look and laugh with matching murderous aura***

**Fran: Bel-sempai, I think we should run.**

**Bel: For the first time, agreed.**

***Bel and Fran runs off.***

**Kokoro: Ah! Wait for me!  
**

***Runs off***

**Vanessa: *evil laugh* Review or I'll kill you all~!**

**Everyone: She has gone insane...**

**Kokoro: Um... Bye-bii~?**


End file.
